The Forgotten Past
by TheDerangedDuchess
Summary: When stories are forgotten and memories are lost the past will come to haunt them. Hinata wanted a normal life so she decided to attend Cross Academy though secrets and danger are lurking just around the corner for her will she solve the mystery of what happened in the past or will she be the next victim?


It was your typical day at Cross Academy for the most part at least. Hinata was minding her own business after the last bell for class to have ended and was putting her things away in her desk. She was basically minding her own business while listing her best friend and roommate Izumi explain the many reasons why they should go down with the other girls to see the night class. It wasn't that Hinata disliked the night class she just disliked the real big annoying chasm of fan girls that the night class had.

"Aw common Hinata!" Izumi said poking and prodding her friend in the shoulder.

Hinata reluctantly looked up at her best friend sighing loudly know very well if she didn't agree she'd be bugged until she did agree. Running a hand through her hairs sighed once more before shaking her head. "You're just going to keep pestering me until we go aren't you?"

"Yep!" Izumi said knowing full well that was Hinata version of a yes she had grabbed the girl sleeve and started to pull the girl along with her through the school and up towards the moon dorms were the loud voices of fan girls could be heard from.

Hinata was already regretting coming she knew this wasn't going to be any fun. As she attempted to keep up Izumi pace she almost tripped and stumbled still having her wrist in her friend grasp. "Ah careful Izumi I always tripped" she said as they were in a light jog attempting to get to the pack were they could watch the night class, as soon as they got into the mob the two girls were separated leaving Hinata alone in the crowd of girls being bumped and thrown around "Whoa! "She said attempting to straighten herself out a little, and wanting to head to the back of the crowd not wanting to be in the spot she was.

"Move it!" girls said pushing her further to the front which was not a part of her plan. Causing her to stumble backwards on to the main path.

Bracing her to fall down and make impact with the cement ground Hinata had closed her eyes tightly scrunching her face up waiting for the impact which didn't come.  
How come she wasn't on the ground why were those girls screaming wildly, and further more why did it feel like there were arms around her waist and shoulder keeping her up? Cautiously Hinata opened her jade green eyes only to be gazing right back in to a pair of cold azure. Her eyes locked with whomevers eyes those were until she felt herself be brought right back up on too her two own feet.

"Now who do I have here?" the owner of the cold azure eyes said he was a little cocky and bubbly at the same time he had bright blond hair, and seemed rather sure of himself. Of course it was-

"EEE! IDOL-Sama!" the girls squealed in delight.

Of course it was Aido Hanabusa.

"Oh geez I'm sorry Aido- Sempai" she said rather quickly bowing her head in respect for her older class man of course he still had a grip on her arm, and now was bringing her into a hug.

"Aw how cute!" he mused making her feel a little uncomfortable.

"Ah Hinata are you okay?" Yuuki said running over to the two of them frowning just a little as she saw Aido snuggle up to the girl. "Aido-Sempai let Hinata go" Yuuki said with a frown.  
"It's alright Yuuki I'm fine" Hinata said replying to her friend just a little embarrassed by the situation okay maybe a LITTLE annoyed.

"Do I get a reward for saving such a cute girl miss prefect?" Hanabusa asked being his normal flirty self as he winked at the girls who were glaring at Hinata who was still in his arms. He had to admit he liked the smell of this one girl she smelt like roses or some sort of flower that was about to bloom. It was rather intoxicating.

"Aido-Sem-"Yuuki and Hinata were about to start until they were cut off mid-way.

"Aido-San, I believe you're making the girl feel uncomfortable, and you're making a scene" the voice of a young male said in a white uniform he had chestnut colored hair and Jade green eyes piercing the male almost at a uncomfortable rate.

"Oh Naito-San I hadn't realized you were their" Hanabusa replied to the male looking at him.

"I decided I'd come fetch you before Kaname-Sama decides too. Or before Kiyru unleashes his wrath on you he has a rather scary expression on his face this moment" he said in a nonchalantly tone to Hanabusa.

"Well... "

"Aido let's go" Kaname said calling back to him from the front of the group.

"Ah! Well until next time" Hanabusa said to the girls and Hinata having a mischievous grin upon his face he bend right over giving Hinata a peck on the cheek knowing full well it'd make trouble as he walked off to join the rest of his group.

Hinata stood momentarily stunned or rather surprised by the peck on the cheek looking at Aido retreating figure she touched her cheek for a moment on here his lips had just previously been. She ignored the glares and whispers and annoyed complaints of the girls who were jealous by the fact Aido had just kissed her.

"ALRIGHT! TIME TO GO TO YOUR DORMS NOW!" Yuuki yelled at the girls who started to dispense as some straggled behind they soon started moving off as well, As Zero gave them one of his infamous glares.

"Hinata!" Izumi called to her as she ran through the crowd finding her friend walking over to where she stood standing next to Yuuki still a little shocked by the event that had just happened. "Earth to Hinata? Anyone there?" Izumi said waving her hand for a moment until Hinata snapped out of it blinking a few times.

"Ah Izumi there you are!" She said going back to what seemed to be completely normal.

"Hey Izumi you and Hinata should head right over to the dorms now before Zero yells at you two. Yuuki suggested to the girls with a smile.

"Alright but don't overwork yourself too much Yuuki" Hinata said with a smile to her friend, as her and Izumi started to head off towards the sun dorms.  
"So what happened?" the sudden voice of Izumi asked as they reached their dorm, and headed up to the second floor where they slept.  
"Um no clue?" she replied a little confused "I mean I was just trying to escape the giant mob of fan girls and I got pushed out into the road." She said finally explaining what she could to her best of knowledge.

"Yah okay but what was with that kiss Aido gave you? Did you see those glares you got when he caught you, and then after he kissed you!" Izumi said as they entered there room watching her friend to see what was going on in her mind.

"Well yah of course but it just Aido wanting to start drama and honestly I really could give a rats ass about it" Hinata said with a small laugh as she started to unbutton her blazer in an attempt to take it off.

"Okay well then the main question how was it?"  
Hinata turned her head to look over at Izumi wondering what kind of question was that "How was what?" she asked putting the blazer onto the hanger as she rolled up her sleeves of her shirt so she could attempt to do her homework.

"The kiss how was it" Izumi squealed a little excited for her.  
"It was a peck on the cheek Izumi, it's the same you'd get from a sibling or family member, and for the most part it was Aido to him it just a greeting or being flirty or trying to stir up crap" Hinata said in matter fact tone.

"You know Aido fan girls would cry if they heard you say that" Izumi teased.

"Yah well it's the truth Aido likes to be the center of attention; he has a BIG ego, not to mention he's very cocky, a bit of a spoiled brat. Though he gets reprimanded a lot by Kaname-Sama because of all his idiotic idea" she said blabbing to her friend.

"You know I wonder how you know all this stuff sometimes" Izumi asked her lying down on her bed with their math homework on the bed. "Actually more or less I want to know who you're inside sources about all this information, even more so you never told me the r-e-a-s-o-n why you and Naito-San look so much alike"

"W-ell" she said nervously rolling up her sleeves then stopping. "My bracelet gone..." she said changing the subject.

"You probably forgot to put it on today, and don't change the subject! I've always wondered this you both have the same –"

"Izumi!" Hinata cut off mid-way through that sentence "I never take that bracelet off it the one my mother gave me before she died" she said panicking mid-way. "Where could of it go..."

"Oh jeez... sorry... well it has to be somewere around here"Izumi said getting up from her spot on the bed in an attempt to help her friend to find the braclet somewere in the bed room.

"I think it must have fallen off when we were near the moon dorm..." Hinata grabbed her jacket from the hanger pulling it back on determined to go back out and find it.  
"You're going to look for it!?" Izumi said a little surprised  
"Yes I am you stay here... I'll be careful just cover for me if the head of dorm checks our room out" she said to her friend who nodded reluctantly agreeing to let her go.  
"Alright, alright go But you must tell me the juicy things when you get back" Izumi said with a grin.  
"I'll think about reveling my source to you" Hinata said with a giggle leaving the room quickly.

Hinata creped outside her room slowly making sure not to disturb anybody until she head a door open rushing as quietly as she could she slid herself into the closet until she heard the footsteps pass her and open the bathroom door. Quickly opening the door back up she quietly made her way down into the main floor lounge area that was now vacated. Making sure to be quiet she hid behind the curtains that were now closed. Opening the window as quietly as she could she slip out closing the window just enough for her to reopen it when she came back?

All she needed to do was to get to the sun gates get through them, and then make her way as quickly and quietly to the moon dorm gates and look for her bracelet. Hopefully it was still there and hadn't been damaged or anything. She started a light sprint towards the gates noticing they were locked she did a mental groan in her head. 'well I guess I'll have to climb it' she thought to herself she didn't really want to have to climb the gate but it'd be the faster and less risky way to find her bracelet. If she went the long way than she'd have to go past the teachers residence and through the gardens, and risk more of a chance getting caught by Yuuki or worse off Zero.

Letting out a sigh she cracked her knuckles for a moment as she started to make her way up the gate being careful not hurt herself in the process. After a minute she reached the top and was now doing the reverse on the other side as she climbed down. Dropping the last few inches onto the ground, this was when she made her sprint down the bridge to make sure she didn't get caught. After a few minutes she managed to make it back to the school grounds were the bridges were connected. She'd start her search for her bracelet here and then make her way to the moon dorm's gate.

'it's chilly out tonight' Hinata thought to herself making that mental note as she felt a breeze pass her making her momentarily shiver. The tempter had definitely dropped since the sun went down looking around she was sure to keep her wit and senses about her she knew if she was caught she would be in trouble. Having gone through the path she was going to take she started to hear somebody walking. Having only a few moments to think she quickly ran over to the small area of tree's to hide only to trip on a root and land in the grass.

Having waited a moment or too Hinata got up from her spot to look around the courtyard, she was going to play it safe and slowly make her way out until her senses told her to look behind her which she did quiet quickly only to be met with a chest. Alarmed by it she quickly jumped back into the light clearly seeing the male that had half heartily saved her from falling early that evening. "Aido" she said calmly to the male that came out of the bushes with his normal grin.

"Hinata-Chan Fancy seeing you here!" He said quiet happily looking at the female day student who was in front of him. Wasn't he just lucky today.

"Don't even think of it Aido" she said looking into his eyes she didn't seemed scared of him she was determined to show that. She seemed to even know what he was thinking she could tell as his eyes looked at her like she was some sort of walking feast for him to feed off of.

"Now now Hinata-Chan I don't know what you're talking about" He said with a smile looking at her with his cold eyes.

But something was more off then just this Hinata thought she could tell with the way he looked a second later that he wasn't definitely not amused, as his smile turned to a frown. She also started to sense something else, something much closer to her. Taking a deep breath she closed her green eyes allowing her other senses to come as she moved her arm backwards she made contact with something it just screamed.

"Level E's seemed to have made their way into school grounds" Hinata retorted as she flipped the one that attempted to grab her behind she managed to paralyze it by hitting it vital points. Her eyes were serious and cold as she did it, yet you could tell there was pity in them.

"Hinata how do you know-"

Slam!

Hinata pulled a blade out from her jacket stabbing the ex-human in the chest before standing up taking the next one that came out down. Aido quickly started to freeze as many of the ex-humans as he could as they started to dwindle as soon as more footsteps were being heard.

Hinata managed to pin one more level E vampire and was using one knee to put pressure on his neck to keep him pinned as she looked at him seriously.

"Naito-San!" a male gruff voice said.  
"Hinata!" a female voice said running over to were the group of ashes were level E's had been as she took out the last one leaving them surprised yet stunned.

"Hinata how do you know about Vampires? And the night class?"


End file.
